Remembering
by soHAPPY
Summary: After getting into a car accident and injuring her head, Peyton wakes up. Everyone is happy, only to find out that she still thinks Nathan is her boyfriend.
1. Awakening

**Remembering**

**Summary: After getting into a car accident and injuring her head, Peyton wakes up. Everyone is happy, only to find out that she still thinks a certain boy is her boyfriend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

"I don't think you're hearing me right, doctor! I asked you plain and simple: When is Peyton going to wake up?" Brooke screamed at the doctor at her usual time. Everyday it was the same. Her best friend, Peyton, lay helplessly in her ghastly blue robe, IV stuck in her wrist on the uncomfortable, shaky bed. Brooke could not stand seeing her like this. This was the start of another week.

"Please try and calm yourself down Ms. Davis. This is a hospital and for the last time, I will tell you. We do not know when Ms. Sawyer will awaken. It could be two weeks from now, or sadly, even a month or more. I'm sorry." The doctor attempted to calm Brooke down, but she only burst out in tears.

"I was behind the wheel. How could I have done this? She's driven me home countless times when I was drunk and I can't even do it." Brooke managed to choke out those words, not before sniffling each time.

"It's not your fault sweetie. Remember, it was the car in front of you." Karen extended her arm around Brooke and rubbed her back gently. Lucas sat next to Peyton for the first time and saw how weak and fragile she looked. Her injuries were covered and she still looked like she always did, except for the innocent face and pale body. Memories of Peyton filled his head and he just wished she would wake up. Seeing her like this was killing him and he knew it was killing everyone else too.

Nathan and Jake stood next to each other, gazing at Peyton. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't say that……." Jake sighed, but then a smile appeared on his face, "I'm not worried about her. I know she'll wake up…… Just when she's ready." Jake knew Peyton like the back of his hand. No, he knew Peyton like he knew Jenny. She took her time and would wait until she was ready before taking action. He was really happy he came back to Treehill. He took a single look at Peyton and started to think: 'This is where I belong. Why did I ever leave?'

"….. when she's ready." Nathan repeated him. Would Haley come back when she was ready? Would Haley come back at all? He had gotten used to it already though. It had been two weeks since Haley's departing and life hadn't gotten much better. He stared at Peyton and remembered when he visited her that day. He had no one to visit. Lucas was with Dan, Jake wasn't there for a long time so he didn't know what was going on, he never spoke with Brooke about deep things, Felix was not the number one option, and he hadn't even spoken one word to Anna in his life. Peyton was the only one, but even in the visit, he wasn't really the greatest friend. After all that though, she still managed to give him hope and faith. Drawing that picture meant a lot and he didn't even say thank-you.

Suddenly, everyone could hear moaning coming from Peyton.

"Peyton?" Lucas called to her, and each time he repeated her name, she would squint her eyes and try to open them. Then, she smiled and she was fully awakened.

She sat up and started to screamed when she saw the IV and needles stuck on her arms. "Peyton, it's okay. Don't worry." Brooke walked up to her. Peyton dropped the cords connected to the needles and immediately hugged Brooke. Tears of joy spilled from Brooke's eyes onto Peyton's silk curls.

"You're in the hospital. You past out, so I drove you home. While I was driving, the car in front of us stopped out of no where. I'm so sorry, Peyt." Brooke cried. Memories of Peyton's mother flashed in Peyton's head and she quickly put them away. This was different, she told herself. It wasn't her or Brooke's fault. She hugged Brooke and told her it was okay. The doctor instantly took out all the needles in a second and left to pick up her medicine and some food. Soon, she got a good look around the room and found who she was looking for.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you at the party." Peyton smiled at Jake's direction.

"Peyton, I was with you all night-" Jake was cut off short when he saw Peyton walk in his direction and lock her lips with- NATHAN?

Although he enjoyed the kiss and was slightly amused, Nathan pulled Peyton off of her gently.

"Um,… what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Peyton grinned, "Why, I'm giving my boyfriend a kiss."

"Peyton, uh I'm not your-"

Suddenly the doctor walked into the room with a basket and water. Inside the basket were fruits and the medicine bottle was inside. "I'm back….. and Peyton, you should be on the bed resting. I'm sorry, but Peyton is to be left alone right now. We're going to be running some tests, and if everything is okay, she can leave tomorrow."

Everyone did as they were told, but Brooke pulled the doctor out for a minute.

"What's the matter, Ms. Davis?"

Brooke gave an uneasy smile, "I want to apologize for being so, ahem, disrespectful to you."

The doctor laughed, "Don't worry, I get it all the time and it's nice to see that my patients are surrounded by people like you."

Brooke smiled, but then frowned as she took a glimpse of Jake and Nathan. "Oh, and Dr. Brown…… I don't know if this is part of the recovery, but when Peyton woke up, she wasn't really herself. You see, that guy over there, Jake, is her boyfriend, but when she woke up she thought that guy next to him, Nathan, was her boyfriend. The thing is Nathan is her ex-boyfriend." Karen, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake joined Brooke after hearing some of the words said.

Upon hearing Brooke's detailed explanation of what happened, he sighed, "I was afraid this was going to happen. It's hard to explain now, but basically, Peyton cannot remember any recent events. Her memory of any of this has faded plus the remains of other recollections, but luckily, I can guarantee that it will come back, even when you least expect it. The best thing to do now is to just play along with her. However, when she regains her memory again, chances are she'll forget about your role playing, so don't get too comfortable. This is strictly for Peyton's wellbeing. I don't want you to get too involved or serious….. it may end up hurting you all, emotionally…. Especially you two." The doctor gestured to Jake and Nathan.

"But, won't she see what date it is? She could freak out when she sees that." Lucas thought ahead.

"I've been in many situations like Peyton's and in almost all the scenario's, they just play along with it. You just have to tell her that her memory may be a bit hazy, but don't tell her too much." He explained, and then he looked at his watch, "I'll come back later but I think it's best if you all got some rest. It's been a long week."

Karen shook hands with the doctor. "Thank-you doctor."

"No problem." He smiled, and walked away.

"I know I won't like it, but do it like old times." Jake patted Nathan's shoulder.

"With Haley gone, I've already been living like that." Nathan smiled, "But, I'll do it for you, and Peyton. I owe her that much."

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"For being there…… I'm going in…. you know, just to talk to her." He walked into the door and immediately, Jake felt like he could just die. He wanted to strangle Nathan but he knew it wasn't the guy's fault. Why should I feel this way, Jake pondered. Haley just left Nathan and their marriage. Maybe this would be good for Nathan. It could take his mind of Haley. Jake just hoped he wouldn't enjoy spending time with Peyton too much.

"Hey," Nathan entered the room and waved to Peyton.

She beamed at the sight of his face and gestured to the seat for him to sit down. "Hey, I felt like I haven't seen you in years."

Nathan chuckled softly. "Yeah, me too. I was really worried about you."

"Don't be. My head just hurts a bit and my memory is just really hazy because I still think it's the year 2002…. Or 3. Well, I guess it's just hard to believe we've been together for so many years now. I mean it's 2005 now Nate. That's an awful long time." She kissed his cheek.

Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "It's just the beginning."

Although he was uncertain if he should do it, Nathan kissed Peyton. It was a short, but good kiss. It brought memories to Nathan about their past relationship. It shocked him too. He thought that the first kiss he would share in a long time would be with Haley……. Although he knew that he wouldn't be so forgiving towards her.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"For what?"

"For anything I've done to hurt you in our relationship. My father… well you know the story." Nathan spoke as if they were younger. He still had to explain about his emancipation.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be there for you all the time." Peyton placed small kissed on his hand like he did. He hadn't had anyone do that to him in a long time. The again, he hadn't felt loved like this in forever.

"Um, while you were unconscious….. I…. I got emancipated." He muttered under his breath.

"Nathan that's great!" She hugged him, but squirmed right after, "Wait, ow, ow, ow. That hurt. I'll just lay down now." He laughed and started to remember her goofiness. When they were younger, Peyton was always this unique chick. She was different. Very different.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright… but Nathan, that's awesome. You have your own place?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I actually unpacked and everything. It looks great." He started to remember the boy toy auction and suddenly, he couldn't wait for her to get out. He wanted to have fun like that again. "I have to go, but I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up to see my place."

Peyton pouted, "Fine……. But you better not be late. 2: 00 p.m."

"I won't be. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and was about to walk out when she just had to say it. She really just had to say it.

"I, I love you." She seemed uncertain and hesitant at first, but then it just drifted off her lips.

He turned around, still unsure, but remembered : this was not real. This was just for Peyton. He smiled, "I love you too." Then, he walked out the door, knowing exactly what to do.

Unknown to the 'couple', Jake and Lucas had watched them. Once they saw the kiss, they left. Well, more like Jake left and Lucas followed.

"Jake, he's only doing this for Peyton." Lucas reasoned.

Jake groaned in frustration, "I know, but…. It just looked so real."

"It did, but I know Nathan. He still loves Haley deeply. But otherwise, I think this could be good for him. He just needs to have fun and as hard as it may be, he needs to stop grieving over Haley for a while. Taking care of Peyton will take all the stress off his back. Just trust him, alright?" Lucas reasoned.

"I trust him…….. It's just going to be hard for these couple of days." Both boys got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"I know, man, but you can stick it out. I know you can." Lucas patted his shoulder. After that, they both left the hospital, not knowing that those few days could turn into a few weeks…… or even worse, months…………….

**Yay or nay? Tell me what you think and if I should continue! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciative! Off to do my homework!**

**SoHappy! **


	2. Living In The Past

**Remembering**

**_Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot. I love the Nathan and Peyton relationship. It's so fun to write about and sometimes challenging! However, the challenge is what makes it interesting for me. _**

**_This chapter will be based upon Nathan and Peyton's steady 'relationship'. Next, I think I'll do how Jake, Brooke, Lucas and how all the other Tree Hill citizens are handling Peyton's loss of memory. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**Chapter 2: Living In The Past**

"I can't wait to see your place." Peyton sat excitedly in Nathan's car, "I always knew you could do this, Nate, and now that you have, I want to help you. You know, with the money. It must be hard to pay rent."

Nathan shrugged. "Actually, rents doing pretty well. I have a job….. at Dan Motors… but Keith is my supervisor. Hey, did you know he's getting married?"

"Really? To who?" Peyton asked eager to be filled in on what had been brewing around Tree Hill.

"Um, a girl named Jules. He's known her for quite some time, but has never really said anything about her." Nathan pulled into the parking space. Both pf them unbuckled their seat belts and exited the car.

"I can understand why he didn't mention her. Dan would shred her up to bits." She followed Nathan to his apartment complex, "Well, are you going?"

Nathan quickly opened the door of his apartment, before she could get his answer. He wasn't planning on going…...actually, he thought of giving Keith advice on not doing it.

Timidly, Peyton peaked inside the apartment. Nathan laughed, "Now, if you just move your left foot inside the apartment, we might be getting somewhere."

Peyton playfully pushed Nathan out of the way and walked inside. She stood there, shocked and surprised. It looked so neat and tidy, but that was because Nathan cleaned up the mess…… including all of Haley's pictures and possessions/belongings she might have left.

"Wow, it looks great. So, who did you hire?" She asked jokingly, "Is the nanny in the closet? You know, under the couch?"

He smirked, "Ha-ha, very funny. But, if you must know, I only cleaned up because you were coming……."

She laughed, "Wow, don't I feel special. Here, why don't we go out to eat dinner tonight?"

"A date?" He asked, starting to get nervous.

"Actually, I was thinking of something different for tonight. We'll go around town and just have fun. Then, we'll come back here and eat some pizza." Peyton explained, while walking around his home.

"Sure, let's go." He smiled, relieved that it wasn't a date. Peyton was always the one to do new and innovative activities.

Both of them hopped back into the car and began their outing 'that was not a date'. The movie's was the first stop, much to Nathan's dismay. This meant one thing: chick flick.

"Wow, I'm conked out for two to three weeks and they come out with totally new movies. What a coincidence." Peyton put her hands on her hips and started looking at the movie times on the screen. As she walked back and forth with her hands still against her hips, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as people stared at her as if she were some kind of dog. She was so oblivious.

"Peyton? Nathan? I never thought I'd see the day…….." Suddenly, Theresa and Bevin walked into the scene with James and Dean tagging along: one bimbo cheerleader, another bimbo but somewhat smart cheerleader, and two smart jocks. This was going to be interesting.

"Guys, Peyton is-" Nathan was caught off short by Bevin.

She screeched, "Oh my gosh, does this mean you've committed childry… Or is it adult spree?"

"It's adultery, Bevin." Theresa corrected her and then she looked at Peyton, "It's called the Ten Commandments, read up and study."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

Bevin folded her arms, "Theresa, she like doesn't know that-"

"Hey, weren't you in a coma?" James questioned, looking at Peyton's legs, which was weird since she was wearing jeans.

"Yes…..Okay, awkward moment. I'll get the tickets, Nate." She smiled and muttered in Nathan's ear, "You're on your own with this one. Good luck." Then, she went to the ticket stand. Nathan chuckled as she left, but quickly averted his attention to the four in front of him.

"You've got some explaining to do, buddy, especially to Haley." Theresa folded her arms.

"That'd be easy, if Haley was actually here, Theresa. Don't start the Ten Commandments speech again because you're anything but holy. I mean, you're not even a virgin." Dean retorted and Theresa stayed silent. Dean then made way for Nathan to talk, "What up, man?"

Nathan sighed, "Look, I'm going to make this short. When Peyton got into the car accident, she fell into a coma. Of course, she woke up, but she has memory loss and she still thinks I'm her boyfriend……"

"Oh, Lordie." Bevin said shocked in a childish way.

Theresa gazed at Peyton, who was waiting patiently for the lady to give her the tickets. She seemed so unaware of what was really going on around her. It was like she lost the base of reality, and was able to do whatever she wanted. At that moment, Theresa wanted nothing more than to be in Peyton's shoes. Peyton got to relive something before any of the teen drama that crippled into their lives. She got to be a kid again and when you're a teen, sometimes that all you ever want….. except for respect.

"Well, we'll see you later. We hope Peyton catches on soon. This could be hard for you." James heaved a sigh.

"Hard?" Nathan questioned, a little shocked. It was going to be a little hard for hi, but James made it seem different….. like he knew something Nathan didn't.

"Nathan, get real. This is Peyton, your ex-girlfriend, your first love, the girl you deflowered……. Many times if I might add. Haley's gone and we just think that you-"

Nathan quickly cut Theresa off angrily, "Just mind your own goddamn business. I just wanted to inform you guys, so you could tell everyone else. That way, Peyton doesn't encounter anything out of the ordinary that can shock her. I'll see you guys later." He walked off, trying to be more relaxed as he neared Peyton, who was going down for popcorn. She turned around and gave a genuine smile.

"Hey buddy, how was team bitch and the small sized shoe jocks?" Peyton asked, "You're a little tense, you okay?"

"I'm fine. What movie did you pick?" He asked, as he ordered the popcorn for her and paid.

"Um, Cursed….. I'm assuming that this movie is a really scary one…….. this girl's eyes were bulging and her hair was all messy when she came out…… but then again, she could have been making out with that boy she came with." Peyton spied at the odd couple and Nathan nudged her.

"Hey, her hair kind of looks like yours and her eyes too……." Nathan joked.

She shook her finger in front of the Scott, "I don't think so Scott. You're not getting any nookie for a while."

"Nookie? Since when did you say nookie?"

"Since now. C'mon let's watch the movie. You did put some-"

"Cheese on your popcorn? Yes, I already did that." He smirked.

She stood shocked, "Oh my gosh, everyone! Nathan Scott has just remembered something other than the last time he's had sex to the last time he shot a basket." Numerous people stared at Nathan. Embarrassed, he spoke to them, "Don't you people have anything better to do?" As soon as he said that, everyone continued their tasks.

He looked at Peyton, who was laughing hysterically, kneeling on the floor. She tried to catch her breath, but each time, a fit giggles escaped her mouth.

Nathan rolled his eyes but smiled at the juvenile teen, "Yeah, yeah, yeah….. like you said, let's watch the movie." He gave her a push and they started walking, while Nathan told a few 'Tim Time Events' that Peyton had missed.

"You and Tim were dressed up in girl guide uniforms? I cannot believe I missed that!" Peyton took her seat in the movie theater.

It was then at the movie, Nathan remembered the old school Peyton; the one who broke free from misery….until he barged in with the drama. Him and Peyton used to be perfect and like almost everyone says nowadays, perfect doesn't last long. His father started to really get to him and he treated Peyton like Karen. That was not right and he knew it.

Looking back, he remembered those times when he was younger and it was the anniversary of her mother's death. He would leave a single red rose on her porch with a small side note. Till this day, he wondered if Peyton ever knew it was him that sent the roses. But, it didn't matter, nor did it now.

"I bet the critics just about killed this movie with criticism. This is so not even scary." Peyton muttered, as she threw a handful of popcorn onto Bevin's head. Bevin, of course, didn't notice a thing.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek echo across the whole movie theater. It came from all the girls and surprisingly, Peyton as well.

"So, what were you saying about it not being scary?" He smirked with a smug expression.

She rolled her eyes and held his arm, "Come over here you big lug."

For the rest of the movie, Nathan finally had relaxed and just let go and not once did he think about Haley, that is until they left the movie theater and arrived at the picnic table near the dock.

"Hey, what's up? You seem tense again….." Peyton put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

He shook himself, and held Peyton's hand, "It's nothing. I've just been having a lot on my mind lately."

Peyton walked away from him, and leaned against the ledge between the table and lake. She stared intently at the lake, and studied how the movement of the lake's waves. Then, she gazed at Nathan. "Yeah, I know what you mean. For me, I just feel like this is not real. I feel like I'm in a dream, and I'm not talking about this in a cheesy way. I'm talking about this in a freaky, surreal, creepy way, like in a sci-fi slash scary movie. I feel like I've forgotten something very important and it just keeps poking into my mind continuously, except for when we were at the movies…… that's when I actually forgot and cut loose from it…... that kind of scared me….What if this thing is really important and all I'm doing is pushing it farther and farther to the back of my mind?... I don't even think I'm making sense."

Nathan inhaled the cool air and gestured Peyton to sit on the bench, as he took a seat as well. "I think you're making perfect sense……. When that accident happened, a few memories probably left you…… but they'll come back, I guarantee it. The doctor said so. You just need to relax, like tonight. You won't be pushing those thoughts further, but you'll be bringing them closer. Just live life normally and when you least expect it, it will come."

Peyton smiled, completely shocked, "That is the wisest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Don't get too comfortable with it." Nathan joked.

She laughed, "I don't plan on doing that."

"Here, let me bring you home. It's getting late and tomorrow is school."

"Okay, is this really you? I mean, you're getting me to bed early on a school night. This responsible, wise Buddha, Gandhi thing is a real turn on," Peyton said in a forward fashion.

Nathan chuckled, "I'll make sure to use this dialogue in the bed."

Peyton punched him playfully, "Remember, no-"

"-nookie. I know."

"Let's go big boy." Both of them headed to the car, and Nathan dropped Peyton off at her house. The night had been a success. There was not one kiss that day, with the exception of the kiss on the cheek for a "goodbye". Everything seemed to be running smoothly in the eyes of both Nathan and Peyton. A certain single father thought otherwise.

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I am working on various other chapters for some other stories, so it's been kind of hectic, especially with the homework load. March break is coming up and the teacher's are killing me……. Actually, that's not something new. Anyhow, I hope you guys loved or liked or enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how the story is going and mucho thanks for the reviews again! _**

_**SoHaPPy **_


	3. Memories

**Remembering**

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys have been great and I hope to keep you interested enough to read this story till the end! (I hope I make it there!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"When I arrived here, I came here with the hope of being with Peyton. Both of you know that. We both waited patiently, thinking that neither of our feelings could be reciprocated, but they were. Our feelings toward each other were mutual and right when our chance came to shine, it got pushed back. Every bone, thought and muscle in my body is aching….. Just for Peyton. I never thought I'd feel this way about a girl, but Peyton is not like any other girl.

Peyton's a true original. She knows every feeling and every thought, but the secret ingredient and top component about her that intrigues me the most is that she knows that there are always two sides to every story. She doesn't pass judgment on something until she gathers all of the true facts. If she can't gather any reliable data, she won't judge. She'll help and try to solve the problem, or the situation. She'll take a stand.

I mean, when I first exposed Jenny to the world, she didn't turn away from me. In fact, she's the one that came up to me…… and she didn't say 'oh my lord', or 'I feel bad for you'. She just was….. Peyton. She acted like herself and looked past all that…… I don't know how much longer I can take this. It's already been a week since she's left the hospital and her and Nathan are acting like they…..like they are in love." Jake rambled unhappily to Lucas and Brooke. Lucas and Brooke didn't mind, for they knew that everything Jake had just said about Peyton was correct. Sure, Peyton had her weak moments, but her comebacks were strong, especially her 'lesbian rebellion'.

"Peyton's really lucky to have you Jake……." Brooke replied, patting his back, "I know how you feel…. I just got my best friend back and I had to deal with Anna coming in the way, no pun intended Lucas. Then, I realized that not every person is an obstacle to our friendship, and I guess not every situation is too. In fact, everything makes us stronger and I just know that will happen for you and Peyton."

Lucas sighed. He didn't know exactly what to say, seeing as he hadn't really spoken to Peyton in a long, long time. The only flashbacks of them together after the whole triangle shenanigan he remembers was when she lashed out on him and then apologized and thanked him for Jake. Maybe a little humor would lighten up the mood.

"Peyton's a strong girl. She can tough it out. Now, I just have to ask, do we have to reenact that whole 'Nathan hating me' thing? Because if we do go through with it, I'm not really looking forward to it, except for the amount of phone numbers I collected." Lucas joked, trying to brighten the atmosphere of the room. He succeeded, earning a couple of chuckles.

"Hopefully, we won't have to go through that again…… broody." Brooke playfully punched Lucas' arm.

Jake laughed, "Remember how much you sucked on your first game?" This caused Brooke to giggle even harder.

"Oh my gosh! I mean, I didn't even know which side you were on because you were giving easy points to that team." Brooke teased the dirty blond.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Okay, guys. I get it." Suddenly, he remembered when he first practiced basketball after his accident. He had just finished practice and Peyton came up to him and gave him some 'words of wisdom' or maybe, it was just her opinion.

"_Well, the good news is I'm back. Bad news is I suck." Lucas stretched his shoulder, flinching as the sore muscles moved. _

_Peyton asked concerned, "You okay?"  
_

_He gave her the famous smirk as soon as he saw her expression, "Yeah, it's just a little tight."_

"Here." She massaged and stretched his muscles, "You're just rusty. Pretty soon you'll really suck. Just like before." 

_They both smiled and she released her grip on his arm "Better?" _

_He nodded his head and then Brooke walked in…………._

Lucas slapped his hands together and stood up, "Well, I better get back… uh, home. Keith's wedding is tomorrow and I have to rehearse my lines…. You know best man speech."

Brooke smiled, "We get it, broody." She started to get already accustomed to the old nickname.

Lucas exited Brooke's home, leaving Jake and Brooke to themselves. A pang of jealousy tinged Lucas as he left, and he gave himself a mental smack for doing such an idiotic move. Once again, he gave himself another mental smack. 'Brooke and Jake would never do that,' he thought to himself confidently. Lucas walked down Brooke's driveway feeling just as happy as he did when he walked up it.

"So, Keith's wedding. Its tomorrow and we're all invited, thanks to Lucas. Are you going?" Brooke inquired in a chipper tone.

Jake thought for a moment and frowned, "I don't think so. I was planning on-"

"-going with Peyton? Yes, I know. But, since we are both dateless I think its only right we go together. In plus, we go spy on Nathan and Peyton." Brooke grinned deviously.

Jake shook his head uneasily, "Brooke………."

The young brunette girl crossed her arms, "Oh, c'mon, I know you want to. At the hospital it was pretty clear. You and Lucas were staring right through the window. Next time, try not to be so obvious."

"So, you were spying on us?" He smirked.

Brooke snorted, "Yeah, right. I was getting you guys' coffee, but I didn't want to disturb your stalking….. But, anyway, are you in?"

He grinned slightly, "Sure, I'm in."

"Great! I love weddings! But, I must warn you that the only reason why we are doing this is to show you why you shouldn't have to worry about Nathan with Peyton." Brooke scurried to her closet.

"Fine with me……. What are you doing?" He questioned, as she excitedly flipped through the clothes in her closet.

She turned around with a flimsy dress, "Getting the perfect dress! You like?" She framed the dress around her figure.

Jake shrugged. "Sure, but can I remind you that we are going to a church."

Brooke stuck her tongue out and flashed another dress full of color and laces. It was flawless. "This one?"

He smiled, "That one." He checked the time, and widened his eyes, "I got to go. Jenny-"

"Say no more….. But, if you want, when you pick up Jenny, you could bring her here. I haven't seen her in forever." Brooke laid the dress on her bed, "Unless, you have a problem with it."

"No problems. I'll see you in ten." He crooked his head, exiting her room and the house.

"I can't believe I've missed all this stuff. Please tell me you still play basketball." Peyton picked up a basketball and passed it to Nathan.

Nathan laughed, "Now, that is something that will never change…… Oh, hey, Lucas!" Lucas walked up to the 'couple' and greeted Nathan. He turned to Peyton who had a very confused look on her face.

She shrugged, "Hi. Sorry for the staring, you just look very familiar."

"Well, of course he does. He's my half brother." Nathan slid his arm around her.

"Wait, I thought you two like hated each other… or just didn't talk………." Peyton squint her eyes.

"Um, while you-"

"Okay, I get it now. While I was a sleep, you two reconciled….. But still you look so familiar. I feel like I really know you." She scratched her head. Just then, as Lucas smirked, something sparked in her mind,

_The sound of the crowd could be heard from miles away as they cheered for their home team. The game was fiercely competitive as both teams strived for victory. Suddenly, the ball flew towards Peyton. Her mind was racing as she couldn't act fast enough with the twisted pompoms enlaced to her fingers. Out of nowhere, he came. Lucas came and caught the ball._

"_Nice hands." Peyton complimented._

_Lucas smirked checking her out, "Nice legs." _

_She grinned, as well as Brooke._

"Peyton, Peyton….. You there?" Nathan waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.

"You're on the basketball team?" She asked Lucas.

"Yeah."

"Your smile….. There is something very familiar about it." Peyton adjusted her hand to her chin, as if she were a detective.

Nathan shook his head smiling, "You said that to almost everyone today."

She laughed, punching her boyfriend playfully, "Yes, I know, but this time I'm being serious. It's like you were my best friend…… or brother… or you were my boy friend. I don't know, but I feel like I know you from somewhere….. Wow, if we were together and Nathan is my boyfriend that would be some crazy mixed up triangle."

"You have no idea." The brothers said in unison.

She laughed, "Wow, you two really are brothers. Do you guys know what the other is thinking too?"

"Nah, I don't know what kind of messed up thoughts go through this head." Nathan patted the top of Lucas' head.

"Very funny. Well, I have to go. Keith's wedding is tomorrow and I'm the best man. You guys stopping by?" Lucas asked.

The couple looked at each other and then glanced at Luke, "Sure."

Lucas shrugged, "Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye."

Lucas walked 'home' and Nathan accompanied Peyton to her house. Unknown to them, tomorrow was going to be a messed up day. However, due to Peyton's condition, would things change?

_**READ:**_

_**I guarantee all of you people, next chapter will be very twisted! It will go like the show, except Peyton may actually change things around…… I'm not sure yet, but I have an idea of what will happen! Oh, the drama! I just love torturing people in my stories! That's bad, I know… but it's good because after the torture, it makes them stronger and they'll have a happier ending….. I hope! Anywho review and let me know what you think. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, but the next one is the one that really counts!**_

_**SoHaPPy **_


End file.
